The Love of Severus Snape
by Dark Angel 792
Summary: Cassiopeia Black is the younger sister of Sirius and twin of Regulus. Read about how she becomes friends with Severus Snape and how that changes to the love of his life...and the troubles they must face.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Well, here is the story that I have been working on a lot lately and it is a Severus Snape x OC romance that I hope you enjoy. **

**To clear up any confusion, Severus only loved Lily as a sister and he felt he owed her by looking after her son (which is much later in the story). Don't worry! It is all stowed away in my mind and the next chapters have been written on paper, it is the fact of typing them up =) **

**This will not take priority over my other stories on the site. They will be updated too! **

**This story will be rated T for now but will change to M for adult situations and other things, but I will be putting a warning on the top of each chapter for you lot =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my OC Cassiopeia. **

**The Love of Severus Snape**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Sirius, her older brother, had just come home from his first year at Hogwarts…in his Gryffindor robes.

"Cassi!" her brother exclaimed when he saw her. He ran up to her, picked her up and spun her round and round, making her feel slightly dizzy but for her to giggle in enjoyment anyway.

He put her down, to her displeasure and she pouted, but Sirius kissed her on the head causing her to smile again and then he spun her twin brother, Regulus, round to. Her twin also laughed.

Their mother, Walburga, suddenly stormed into the room and snarled coldly at Sirius, "Stop it!"

Her mother yanked her and Regulus away from Sirius, who looked upset, and shoved them behind her. "You keep your filthy Gryffindor hand off your siblings!"

Cassiopeia peered around her mothers skirt and looked at Sirius curiously. She did not yet understand why her parents and other members of her family hated Gryffindors, and therefore her brother.

"Mother, why aren't we allowed with Sirius?" she asked innocently.

Her mother's angry gaze softened considerably as she looked at her. "I'll tell you and Regulus later," she replied gently before turning her head and glaring at Sirius again. "YOU will get rid of those filthy robes and you father will talk to you later about what has happened. Do you understand?" she exclaimed angrily.

Her older brother's reply was to glare back at their mother and not say anything as he stormed past them, heading upstairs to his room where his door closed with a slam.

Her mother, true to her word, and her father explained everything to her and Regulus. They both felt betrayed by their brother.

**Chapter 1 **

Five years had passed since that day and she and Regulus were getting ready to begin their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In their first year they had both been placed in Slytherin to everyone in their families (except Sirius's) delight.

Cassiopeia had changed drastically over the years and she no longer looked like the young innocent girl she used to be.

She had elbow length, straight dark brown hair with deep dark brown eyes. She was tall and slim with average womanly curves and a pale complexion. She was at the top of all the subjects in her year which made her parents and her brothers proud.

Well, that wasn't fairly true anymore. Sirius didn't seem to care about her or Regulus anymore as he had run away from home, and he seemed to care more about his friends – the Marauders.

She definitely did not like them. They pulled pranks on her, her brother and their housemates.

Luckily she had received a prefect badge, so she could have a little power over them…hopefully.

The start of the year came quickly and soon she was on the Hogwarts Express trying to find an empty compartment after she had said goodbye to her family.

Her cousin, Narcissa, had finished school last year and Andromeda had finished school a couple of years ago. Bellatrix was in her last year and looked after her and Regulus.

She placed her heavy trunk on the storage holdall above the seats with her owl, Eclipse. She pulled an Advanced Potions book out of the trunk and began to read it.

Several hours had passed and she was nearing the end of her book when the compartment door slid open with a bang. She jumped and looked up to see Severus Snape, a boy in her house but he was in Sirius's year.

She found him quite handsome but she kept her thoughts to herself.

She had been near when he had fallen out with his muggle-born friend, Lily Evans, last year when James Potter was bullying him, and when Evans had tried to help he called her a 'filthy mudblood'.

Evans had called off their friendship after that and started dating Potter not long after.

"Hello, Snape. Is there anything you want?" she asked politely, going back to her book again.

"I was wondering if I could sit in here," he replied in his monotone voice, "Black and Potter kicked me out my compartment I was in."

Cassiopeia internally groaned in annoyance. _Merlin, she hated her older brother sometimes. _

"Sure, you can stay."

She saw him nod his thanks in the corner of her eye before he sat opposite her and opened a book.

She peered over the top of her book to see what he was reading. He was reading an adult potions book, which she had wanted to read for ages but her father had hid it from her.

She noticed Snape seemed to be about halfway through the book.

"How is it?" she blurted out, without thinking. Her cheeks turned pink slightly as Snape looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

She became redder as she replied, "The book. How is it?"

He looked at her shocked for a moment, possibly because she was simply talking to him, unlike others who sneered at him or teased him.

He finally gave a reply back after looking at her for awhile. "It's really interesting and informative so far. Are you enjoying the one you are reading?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Potions fascinate me."

Snape looked shocked again at her reply. "Most people do not understand the mere concept of potions," he explained. "You're the first person I have talked to who generally seems to enjoy it."

She saw a slight smile on his face but it was quickly replaced by a look of confusion on his face. "You're in my house yet I have never seen you. I apologise but I don't even know your name."

Her blush came back. "I…uh…I like to keep in the shadows. I don't like attention, especially because of my prat of an older brother." She smiled at him again. "And my name is Cassiopeia Black, or if you prefer, you can call me Cassi."

Snape's face darkened as he spat, "Black!"

She suddenly felt ashamed. "Please don't hate me because of Sirius. I feel like I can talk to you without having to worry it'll become the next school gossip, like most of my previous friends have done. I just want a good friend, one that I can talk to," she whispered sadly.

She didn't want to look at his face and her gaze remained on the floor. She was worried about what she would see, and it was not often she was worried at all.

"I think it would be best," he started, "if you called me Severus then."

She let out a sigh of relief and then beamed at Severus gratefully.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my friend," she said thoughtfully.

She definitely did not expect what Severus would say next.

"Thank you, for asking to be my friend."

They seemed to talk for ages, mainly about potions and their families, although Severus did not say a lot about his.

The train arrived at the station and when they finally entered the great hall she sat at the Slytherin table next to Severus. Nobody paid any notice to them…

Apart from a certain group of Gryffindors.

She could see that Sirius had gone bright red in rage and Potter looked disgustingly at them. Evans looked upset and Remus was the only one who seemed fine about it.

Cassi called him Remus as she didn't have a problem with him as he was a very nice person. Pettigrew, to put it simply, looked confused as he always did. Why he was in there group she didn't know.

Regulus, when he entered, sat opposite her and gave her a look saying 'What's going on?'

She looked at him pointedly and mouthed 'tell you later.'

Dumbledore let the sorting go first before he gave his start of term speech, which was always the same; don't go into the forbidden forest, don't piss of Filch and don't break any other rules. To her pleasure he finally clapped his hands and food appeared in front of them.

She put some food on her plate and Severus and Regulus did the same.

"So tell me sis," Regulus began. "Why are you with Snape?" he asked in the politest way possible.

"Severus and I became friends on the train. Why? Have you got a problem with it?" she demanded.

Regulus chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's absolutely fine. I was just wondering. Sirius seems positively furious over there though."

She looked at her older brother and he was still bright red and glaring at them, not noticing that his friends were trying to talk to him.

She smirked. "Well, Sirius will just have to get over it," she smiled cheekily.

Both Regulus and Severus chuckled, although Severus's was much quieter.

"At least I know that you won't let your older brother come between us," Severus stated proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the prologue and chapter 1! <strong>

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review! They are much loved! **

**~Dark Angel 792~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 and thank you for lolsmileyface6 for favouriting already! Love you lots =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

The first few weeks flew by and she hardly had time to herself as her O.W.L lessons gave her mountains of homework and with her being a prefect it meant that she had to patrol some nights.

She was hardly getting any sleep but luckily it never seemed to affect her grades as she somehow managed to keep her work up to standard.

With the time she did have to herself she was either with Regulus or Severus. Their talks were either about the dark arts, lessons or some random topic someone would mention.

Regulus had totally given up on some subjects and he wasn't even going to try and pass the class. This mainly involved; History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination and Herbology.

Severus was in his N.E.W.T years now and even though he did fewer subjects than her they were much more advanced and required more effort and work.

Luckily Sirius had yet to confront her about her friendship with Severus but he seemed to be out to spite her as all the marauders pranks were on her and/or Severus.

Most were harmless but annoyed them to no end while some hurt them and still annoyed them to no end.

It must all become too much on her one day during the term the following week.

The marauders had cornered her and Severus in an empty corridor near the Divination classroom, and nobody came up there unless they had lessons.

"Ready for another prank Cassi, Snivellus?" Potter grinned.

"Don't call Severus that!" she snapped. "And you, Potter, have no right to call me Cassi!"

Potter and Sirius simply smirked at each other before walking in closer to them.

"Leave us alone!" Severus growled.

"Aww, how sweet, sticking up for each other," Potter sniggered. "You'd make a horribly disturbing couple."

She was so angry that something snapped inside her. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TR-"

She cut off as her vision went black and then she felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

**Severus Pov **

Cassi was yelling at Potter but before she could continue her sentence her eyes closed and she collapsed.

With his fast movements he managed to catch her before she fell completely to the floor and bang her head.

"Cassi?" Black asked softly. "What's happened Snivellus?"

"It's amazing how quick you can go from the bully to the concerned older brother you're meant to be," he retorted, wincing slightly at the name. "She's fainted. I'll take her to the hospital wing."

Black went to protest but his glare silenced him. He placed one of his arms under Cassi's legs and the other under her neck as he picked her up gently.

He was surprised at how light she was. Were all girls that light? Or wasn't she eating properly?

He glared at the marauders again and they let him past and so he quickly hurried down to the hospital wing.

**Cassi Pov **

She awoke to a bright light and she groaned and closed her eyes again before slowly opening them. She looked around and noticed she was in the hospital wing and that she was in one of the beds.

Regulus was holding her hand and Severus was in the chair by the bed. Both were fast asleep in cloud cookoo land. She sat up very slowly as to not wake either of the boys. It looked to be about early morning.

The young Madame Pomfrey noticed that she had awoken and came over with a smile on her face but her look was incredibly stern.

"You're brother and friend have hardly left your side Miss Black, since you came in 3 days ago. They were very worried about you."

Cassi was happy that the two boys had wanted to stay with her but she was curious as to why she had been out for three days.

She opened her mouth to ask but before she could say anything Madame Pomfrey had told her.

"You have not been getting enough sleep, Miss Black, nor have you been eating properly. All the stress did not help either. All this together meant your body had to shut down in some ways. I have given you potions and they have given you a full recovery it seems but I would like to keep you in one more night to make sure."

Cassi blushed. _Merlin, this was embarrassing. _

"Is that all?" she finally replied.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and then proceeded to go off and deal with another patient.

It was then a groan came from both boys at the same time as they began to awaken. She waited patiently for them to be fully awake.

"Why the bloody hell is it so bright?" Regulus groaned in annoyance.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I wondered the same."

Both Regulus' and Severus' heads shot up and looked at her in surprise.

Before she could say anything else she was enveloped in two strong hugs at the same time.

"I need to breath!" she gasped.

Both boys immediately pulled away and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that sis," Regulus chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry Cassi," Severus smiled.

Suddenly she noticed them and she mentally hit herself for wondering why she hadn't noticed as soon as she woke up. It was very obvious.

"Why are both of your hairs pink?" she questioned shocked.

Regulus and Severus scowled before Regulus explained, anger evident in his voice, "Sirius decided instead of seeing you to see how you were, he wanted to prank even more instead."

Her eyes filled with tears she should have shed the moment Sirius had left the family. A sob escaped her lips and she cried even harder. Through the tears that blurred her vision and ran down her face she saw Severus and Regulus with shocked expressions spread across their faces.

"Sirius-doesn't-care-about-me-anymore!" she wailed through sobs and tears.

She had never cried over Sirius before because it simply hadn't totally sunk in that he didn't care about her anymore.

Arms awkwardly wrapped around her and she automatically knew it was Severus, and she turned and cried into his chest.

She felt Regulus rough hand stroke her back. "It's okay sis, me and Severus are here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 2! <strong>

**Sorry the beginning is kind of slow but it does get better! **

**Please remember that Cassi will not be as dark as her cousins e.g Bellatrix and even though she will be powerful she is not strong and will burst into tears and faint (though not very often so don't worry about that!) so don't have a go at me please =( **

**It has happened before with a previous story and they were not nice in informing me, I do not mind constructive criticism around it if you want to review that but please no flames! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and please review! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and thank you for the alerts, it makes me happy that people want to read more =D **

**Reviews would be nice too! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Soon it was Halloween and she, Severus and Regulus had changed their attitude toward the marauders and everyone who wasn't a professor or Slytherin house member. They were no longer taking anything from the others.

One day they had been cornered again by the marauders but before the marauders could hex them with their new spells they had learnt they had all yelled, "STUPEFY!"

Sirius, Potter and Pettigrew were all knocked out and Remus had simply let them go.

The marauders had seemed to avoid them ever since. She suspected they were planning on getting back at them but Regulus thought they had chickened out.

Nothing major happened through the rest of the school year and it had quickly finished. She had done all her O.W.L exams with Regulus and she thought she hadn't done as best she could.

They were all on the train going back home and they were having a laugh.

Through out the journey she saw Severus looking at her quite often and she blushed slightly. He was looking at her with something in his eyes that she could not decipher.

As the train pulled to a stop at the station and Regulus left the compartment to get their things together she turned and threw her arms around Severus and hugged him tightly.

He had immediately tensed at first before he finally relaxed and hugged her back, just not as tightly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear.

"It's only until September Cassi," he chuckled in reply.

"That's ages to me," she whined in protest, pouting.

Severus laughed and dragged her off the train.

Her summer had been rather boring without Severus around and there was only two main events when she had not been bored; getting her O.W.L results and meeting the dark lord.

The first thing that had happened had been her O.W.L results. A school owl was sent to her home with a letter attached to its leg.

She had opened the letter eagerly and read it.

_Miss Cassiopeia Walburga BLACK _

_O.W.L results _

_Pass Grades _

_O - Outstanding E - Exceeds Expectations A - Acceptable _

_Fail Grades _

_P - Poor D - Dreadful T - Troll _

_Results _

_Ancient Runes – O _

_Astronomy – E _

_Care of Magical Creatures – E _

_Charms – O _

_Defence against the Dark Arts – O _

_Divination – A _

_Herbology – O _

_History of Magic – E _

_Muggle Studies – A _

_Potions – O _

_Transfiguration – E _

She finished reading it…and screamed in excitement. She had done great!

Her mother, father and brother came up, wands drawn as their eyes darted across the room, looking for danger.

"What's wrong?" they all asked at once.

She handed her mother the letter and her mother had the same reaction as her as well as her mother squeezing her tightly.

She smiled into her mother's shoulder as her father and brother picked up her results, looked at them together and went wide-eyed.

In reward for her good results her father finally let her read the adult potions book that she had been wanting to read for ages and she couldn't have been happier.

It was two weeks later when she had accidentally walked into a death eater meeting in her house library.

She had been bored as all her family had disappeared so she had gone to the library to get a book.

She had entered the library to have twenty odd wands aimed at her and she automatically froze. She even noticed that Regulus and Severus were in there.

"Ah, the youngest Black child," a cold voice stated. The cold voice belonged to a man who looked a lot like a snake at the front, but what bothered her the most was his eyes. They were red. The man continued, "Cassiopeia isn't it?"

She nodded very slowly and hesitantly as she stammered, "I'll just leave. I can get a book later, my apologies."

She turned to leave but he spoke again.

"You may get a book now."

His tone suggested there was definitely no room for argument so she stuttered, "Thank you." She quickly hurried over to the potions section of the library and she felt his eyes on her and then she felt someone trying to get into her mind.

However she had already mastered occlumency in her spare time and managed to keep the person out, which was not a good idea.

It happened very fast.

One moment she was finding a book with a red-green spine and the next she had been spun round and slammed against the bookshelf, with a hand against her throat.

Her family and Severus had jumped up in alarm as the man hissed in her ear.

"You have already mastered occlumency. How?"

"I don't know, I just knew," she gasped as she tried to pry the man's hands off from around here neck.

He suddenly let go of her neck and she fell to the floor in an ungracious heap.

"Your daughter is very powerful, Walburga, Orion. I sense it."

Her mother and father looked very nervous as they looked up at the man.

"My lord, please –" her father started.

"Orion, be quiet! You knew about your daughter and her strength! CRUCIO!"

The man had whipped out his wand and threw the torture curse at her father. Her father screamed loudly while many of the other death eaters laughed at her father's predicament.

The man did not lift the spell so her father continued to convulse and scream.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running to his side, pushing her past her mother who face was expressionless.

She looked at the man and begged, "Please, please let him go! I'll do anything! Please!"

The man smirked evilly as he lifted the curse off her father. "It looks like we will have three new followers instead of two joining our cause!" the man stated, still with his evil smirk plastered on his face.

Her father held her hand and her brother held the other as her mother said, "My lord, please-"

"SILENCE! I have decided."

So it was that night that she, Regulus and Severus became death eaters, much to her horror.

She did not want to be part of a group which followed the most disturbed and crazy man in wizarding history.

After the ceremony Severus told her he had his doubts but he would not say anything about it.

However Regulus seemed to enjoy it and this pained her, knowing that if he got too involved she could lose her other brother forever.

She now understood why Sirius had left when he did, but he had still left her and she had now fallen victim to the most feared man since Gellert Grindelwald.

She would never forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is completed. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thanks to Valkyrie25 for reviewing each chapter and favouriting (Love you lots Hollie!), thanks to CharlieBoox for reviewing and adding the story to their alerts, again to FonzFan and nightworldangel for adding to alerts to. **

**Love you guys very much! 3 **

**Here is chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Cassi x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Her sixth year at Hogwarts had started and she was mentally exhausted.

She simply did not know what to think anymore. Regulus was extremely excited now that he had joined the ranks of the dark lord, and Severus seemed slightly regretful about taking the dark mark.

She knew that she and Severus had to be careful with their hesitance towards the cause because if he found out he would probably tell the dark lord, and she didn't want that to happen

Severus was in his final year now so she had told herself to spend as much time with him as she possibly could.

She was also in her N.E.W.T years now and she had decided to take:

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Defence against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Potions

Transfiguration

She couldn't have possibly done all the subjects she had passed in at O.W.L level, it was impossible. She also did not want a repeat occurrence of ending in the hospital wing, being scolded by Madame Pomfrey.

Severus had told her she had chosen a good choice of N.E.W.T subjects. He was doing five:

Potions

Defence against the Dark Arts

Charms

Herbology

Transfiguration

Regulus was only doing three as he hadn't passed a lot of his O.W.L subjects.

In the first couple of weeks she noticed that Dumbledore had been giving her, Severus and Regulus suspicious glances. She was worried that he was piecing everything together, but luckily he seemed to be only suspicious.

Christmas came faster than ever during all her years so far at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had decided to hold a Christmas ball.

She had groaned in annoyance, along with many boys while most of the girls began to giggle excitedly about who they would ask to go with them.

She, however, had a problem. She could only wear long sleeve because of her damn dark mark. Full sleeve ball gowns and dresses were very hard to come across unless you looked in the right places.

The days up to the ball included her trying (and failing) to find a long sleeve dress and turning down many boys who were asking her to go to the ball with them.

To her great frustration this had also included some very cocky Gryffindor boys.

It was the day before the ball and she still had not found a dress. She had decided to try Madam Malkins once more and if she couldn't find a dress she wasn't going.

Simple.

But she found the perfect dress, at the very back at one of the racks of dresses.

It was an emerald green, silk dress that went to the tips of her fingers in lace as the silk stopped at her wrists and the bottom of the dress trailed lightly across the floor.

In heels it wouldn't touch the floor though.

It fitted her just right and when it reached her waist it flowed out a bit.

It was surprising that it was fairly cheap as well and she was happy that she already owned some silver heels to go with it.

It was later that day when she was sat in the library, doing her 8 foot of parchment for potions to hand into Slughorn.

Severus had then entered the library and sat next to her awkwardly and tense.

She immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong Severus?" she asked curiously, turning and looking at him in confusion.

Severus blushed before he stammered, "I-uh-was wondering…if you wanted to go with me to the-uh-Christmas…ball?"

She beamed at him because of the question and his nervousness. "Of course I will!"

Severus seemed quite shocked for a moment before he smiled widely, "Really?"

She nodded in confirmation and then, to her surprise, he pulled her up and enveloped her into a hug.

He pulled away blushing. "I'll meet you…in the common room, tomorrow at…6?"

"Yeah, that's perfect," she smiled at him. She quickly put all her books in her bag before kissing Severus on the cheek and walking away to her dorm room, leaving Severus standing gob-smacked and blushing lightly.

On her way to her room she walked into the common room to see Regulus sitting on the sofa.

He noticed her happy look and smirked.

"Severus asked you to the ball, didn't he?"

"Yes…" she replied dreamily.

"I wonder how Sirius is going to react when he finds out," Regulus wondered, a teasing smile on his face.

She pulled a face. "He'd probably blow a fuse," she replied coldly. "But I no longer care what he thinks," she managed to lie.

Her brother, not seeing she was lying, smiled proudly at her.

It was nearly 6 on the evening of the Christmas ball and she was ready to head down to the common room to meet up with her date.

She was dressed in the beautiful dress she had found with her silver heels and silver jewellery.

Her long was curled and it flowed freely to her mid-back.

Magenta Rosier, the girl she shared her dorm with, had complimented her before she left.

She and Magenta weren't friends but they were friendly enough to each other.

When the time read 6 she began the small walk to the common room, wobbling slightly as she tried to get used to the heels.

She found Regulus and Severus already waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

As she came into view both boys jaws dropped.

Severus was holding a beautiful red rose in his hands and when she was stood in front of him, he gently placed in her hair, behind her ear.

"You look breath taking," he whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but smile.

They pulled away and she said to him, "You're very handsome Severus."

And he was.

His hair was the same as always (but she liked that) and he was wearing clean, ironed black robes with a white shirt and shiny black shoes.

"It's picture time!" Regulus exclaimed, making them jump, and he pulled his magical camera out.

Regulus was going to the ball with a Ravenclaw girl called Summer Groves, but before he went to pick her up it seemed he wanted a picture.

She rolled her eyes while Severus groaned but after receiving a glare they posed for a picture for him.

Severus's arms were around her waist and her hands rested on his. They were rocking gently and had big smiles on their faces.

Regulus finally took the picture and left them to go and pick up his date.

She pulled away, a blush spreading across her cheeks and she twirled one of her curls around her finger.

Severus was slightly blushing too and then he held out his arm to her with a smile and she took it happily before they made their way to the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**You lucky reader will get a bit of Sirius's Pov next chapter too =), which will be the Christmas Ball. **

**Hope you liked the chapter and I hope to update soon x **

**Please Review! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Sailor Dreamer95 for adding this story to their alerts! 3 **

**Here is chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Cassi Black x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**Sirius Pov **

He was at the Christmas ball with a slutty Hufflepuff girl who was wearing a bright pink, thigh length dress with a very low top, not that he minded at all.

He was mainly hanging around with James and Lily (who had agreed to be James' date) with Remus and Peter, who both had come to the Christmas ball as men without dates.

The ball was in full swing, and had been for four hours, and people were still dancing lively.

It was around 10'o'clock now.

He wasn't paying anything any attention until several gasps were heard as a couple made their way onto the dance floor for a slow song.

The boy's hands were on the girl's waist and hers were placed around his neck.

They spun round to the music and Sirius saw their faces.

"No bloody way!" he shrieked. It was his younger sister with Snivellus!

And it was then Snivellus did something that made his blood boil and for him to snap in anger.

Snivellus leaned down and kissed his Cassi gently on the lips making many people go 'Aww' and several to go 'Eww'

Before he knew what he was doing he stormed over to them and pulled them apart, shoving his sister behind him before throwing a punch at Snivellus.

His fist hit his nose and he heard a crack and Snivellus fell to the floor in shock and surprise.

Blood was pouring out of the slimy git's nose as he covered it with his hand in an attempt to stop the blood flowing.

Cassi had cried out behind him before she pushed past, and knelt by Snivellus. She glared harshly at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled as students surrounded them and the professor's tried to get through.

His younger brother, Regulus, stormed through the crowd and helped Snivellus up.

Cassi then stood up and roughly pushed him. He stumbled before falling onto his ass.

"What's wrong with me?" he yelled back from his position on the floor. "You were locking lips with Snivellus!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" she screamed, making people surrounding them cringe.

Angry tears filled her eyes, but he noticed that they never fell.

"YOU JUST CAN'T LET ME BE HAPPY CAN YOU?" she continued, "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Sirius just sat there in shock as his sister ran out of the hall, which was quickly followed by Regulus helping Snivellus to the infirmary.

Many students began muttering about what had occurred, while James grabbed him and dragged him to their dorm room in Gryffindor, Remus and Peter following behind.

**Cassi Pov **

She ran out of the Great Hall and towards the lake outside.

The only light came from the moon, and the moon's glare reflected beautifully off the smooth water of the Black Lake.

She could still feel the amazing feeling of Severus' lips on hers – and then her stupid older brother ruined it, like he had ruined her life by leaving her.

Her heart clenched as realisation hit her like a smack in the face.

Sirius had left her, and apart from that, she had been putting the signs together that Regulus had started distancing herself.

He was hardly ever with her anymore. He was spending more of his time studying the darkest of the dark arts, and bullying muggle-borns and blood-traitors.

She placed herself by a tree that was on the side of the lake, and tucked her knees into her chest.

If it wasn't for Severus she would be alone almost all the time.

No-one else would come near her as she was a Slytherin and the sister of Sirius, who was well known for his awful pranks.

Why did Sirius, her older brother and when she was younger, hero, have to leave her and the family?

It was awhile later when she decided to go and check on Severus. She felt guilty for leaving him in the middle of the Great Hall but she hadn't wanted him to see her in her state at the time.

He was probably out of the hospital wing now so she decided to head straight to the Slytherin common room.

She found it empty; except for the one person she was looking for, who was sat on the sofa and staring at the green flames of the fire.

He looked up when she walked in and she sat down next to him slowly.

Did he regret the kiss?

She looked at him for any sign, but all she noticed was that his nose was back to normal and he was looking at her softly.

"I'm sorry about my older brother," she began nervously, "he definitely had no right to do what he did."

Severus only smiled at her lightly as she continued babbling. "And I'm sorry I ran off, I should have stayed with you."

He remained silent and then, to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely.

"You don't need to apologise Cassi. I may not understand what you're going through but I will be here for you."

She didn't know what to say. What Severus had said really touched her, so to stop her from ruining the moment with words she used action instead.

She placed her hand on Severus's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

Severus did not tense like she expected him to. Instead he kissed her back and his hands rested on her waist.

The amazing feeling had began again and sparks seemed to pass through her body and for some reason that was unknown to her she decided to thread her fingers into his hair.

Most people though it was greasy, but only she knew that it was in fact very silky and that it was the light that made his hair look greasy.

Due to a sudden lack of oxygen they pulled away, but they kept their foreheads pressed together, and their eyes remained closed.

"If only our first kiss was like that," he muttered softly and she giggled slightly, as she nodded.

Even Sirius could not have ruined that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is complete and YAY! THEY KISSED! <strong>

**Sorry if it was a little early but I couldn't resist putting it here =) **

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Please review x **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas and wishing all you Fanfictioners a happy new year! **

**Thanks to Valkyrie25 and angelvan105 for reviewing my last chapter, they are very much appreciated! Much love x**

**Also thanks to the people who have alerted and favourited my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter =( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Two months after the ball Cassi had decided to ignore Sirius at all costs, and so did Severus.

She had been hanging around Severus even more since their kiss but she hadn't talked to Regulus in weeks and this had also meant she had more time to spend with Severus.

She wasn't entirely happy with her and Regulus not talking, but she was managing fine with it. The problem would come is she and Severus had a bad break up and Severus ignored her; she would be alone.

Exams came and went and soon Severus was graduating.

It was a lovely summer's day and Severus could not stop smiling. He had told her he couldn't for them to get on the train because that meant he had officially finished his school years at Hogwarts.

Cassi was happy for her boyfriend and her bright smile represented her emotions.

While many kids ran to the train (including Sirius and many other seventh years), she and Severus walked hand in hand with an angry looking Regulus following behind them.

He hadn't been talking to them as he had been going out with Wendy Lovegood. But now he was angry as she was caught by him cheating with a boy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Lovegood was in Slytherin as well so she was now detested by Slytherin, and relied much on her brother Xenophilius.

The train journey was a calm one, apart from the first years running up and down the corridors screaming and yelling their heads off.

Cassi could tell by the look on Severus's face that he wanted to hex them to shut up but because she laughed at the face he was pulling he had smiled and ignored it.

The train soon arrived at the station and Cassi saw Bellatrix waiting for her on the platform.

Bellatrix caught her looking and smiled at her proudly.

Cassi shivered. Bellatrix never looked at anyone like that, especially her. Something must have happened.

As she went to leave the compartment to go get her trunk Severus pulled her back and kissed her deeply.

Their bodies pressed together and when she gasped his tongue slipped hesitantly in.

She almost groaned. They had never done this before and she wondered why, it was quite pleasurable.

They pulled away when they found oxygen had become necessary.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"I won't be able to see you a lot during the holiday and then you're off to Hogwarts and I won't be there as I've finished this year," Severus explained.

She now remembered she wouldn't be with him for almost a full year.

She stopped the tears from springing to her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

Her head was in the curve of his neck and he hugged her back while rubbing the middle of her back lovingly.

"If it helps I will send letters," Severus suggested, making her nod into his neck.

"I love you Severus," she whispered and she felt him tense slightly before relaxing.

She had not lied and beamed when he replied,

"I love you too."

She could tell his response was genuine.

Bellatrix apparated them to her parent's home, 12 Grimmauld Place, and when they opened the door they found a red-faced Sirius glaring at her parents who both had snarls emitting from their throats.

She and Bellatrix stopped in their tracks and Bellatrix whipped out her wand.

Sirius whipped round and saw them, seeming to look for someone.

"Where's Regulus?" he spat in his anger.

Cassi opened her mouth to reply but her father cut her off.

"He's at his friends," her father snapped. "Now leave!" he ordered.

Sirius seemed to go redder in the face.

"Why?" he questioned angrily, "Have you made Cassi a death eater too?"

Silence filled the hallway.

Sirius whirled round again and looked at her, a mixture of shock, anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"Cassi, how could you?" he roared and she winced before looking at the floor.

She couldn't look her brother in the eye because she knew that she would cry.

Even though she no longer cared much for Sirius, he was still her brother and she didn't want her brother to be disappointed in her.

Sirius came at her and grabbed her left arm in a rough grip before her parents could remove their wands and Bellatrix could throw a hex.

He ripped her t-shirt sleeve, revealing the dark snake like tattoo on her pale skin of her arm.

Cassi never liked to look at it as it reminded her of what she had been forced into.

Sirius pushed her into the wall before storming out of the house, and into the street before apparating away.

**Sirius Pov **

He couldn't believe Regulus was a death eater, let alone his beautiful little sister.

The only reason he had treated her the way he had was because she was always around with Snivellus.

If she had never been around him she wouldn't have got caught in any of it and because of prongs he couldn't not pick on his little sister or go see her, no matter how much he wanted to.

Prongs was too important a friend to him.

He had also wanted to apologise to her after the Christmas Ball as his anger had just boiled over and he had snapped at Snivellus as he didn't want to end up hitting her in the nose.

But he had ended up hurting her anyway and he had wanted to apologise.

It was obviously too late now.

He apparated to Prongs' house but he didn't tell his friends what he had discovered.

He remembered the look of pain on his sister's face as he had revealed the dark mark and he wondered if she was doing it all willingly.

On this thought he decided he would tell Dumbledore, and he would manage to keep an eye on her, and hopefully discover his sister was not a true death eater.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 6 and you also h<strong>**ad Sirius' thoughts! **

**I do like Sirius and absolutely hated Pettigrew when I read (and watched) the truth… the little rat! **

**Chapter 7 is the letters and the story will become M-rated on Chapter 9. There will be a warning on that Chapter for you if you don't like the kind of thing that is in it. **

**Please Review! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This will probably be my last update for a bit my loyal readers as in a week I have an English Exam and two weeks after that on the 24th, 25th and 26th I have 2 science exams and a history one so I need to get revising! **

**Thanks to**

**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange, Xterker23, angelvan105 and Valkyrie25 for reviewing! 3 **

**And MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange, angelvan105, BlueMoon-Tenshi, Xterker23, Readergirl99, EvilHusky and Brimaden for adding this story to their favs and alerts! **

**Much love to you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**For the letters, normal typing is Severus, and italics is Cassi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

The summer went by slowly and she had found herself lucky in that the dark lord had not called on her for a task to do.

Bellatrix had also kept looking at her proudly and she was getting really nervous as to why, as she had received the look all holiday.

Cassi had not seen Severus as much as she would have liked, but when she did finally see him on the odd occasion they would have a nice chat about what they were doing and have the occasional make-out session.

How she was going to live through her final year without him was unknown to her.

Regulus had stayed in his room all holiday and he avoided her, Severus and the rest of the family like the muggle disease, the plague.

Her cousin, Narcissa, had gotten married to a horrible man named Lucius Malfoy and Cassi remembered him from his time at Hogwarts.

For some reason Lucius had found it amusing to bully her but when Narcissa and Bellatrix had found out it was quickly sorted.

Ever since the incident with Sirius she had been worried as well. Had he told all his friends about her and Regulus being a death eater…or would he go as far and inform the ministry?

The panic all finally subsided when she boarded the Hogwarts Express for her final year of Hogwarts. Bellatrix had not even talked to her despite the look she had been receiving and no-one had approached her about being a death eater.

Severus had decided to come to the platform with her and he had kissed her passionately before telling her goodbye and that he loved her.

The situation had been reversed from her to him.

They promised to send letters to each other monthly as she would be busy with her N.E. and Severus would be busy doing errands for the dark lord.

Also before she had left, he had pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to take this and copy all the notes into your potions book. It will help you get full marks."

He then placed his seventh year book in her hand before pecking her on the lips and standing back to let her onto the train as the loud whistle blew and she just managed to get on when the train jerked forward.

During the journey she copied all her boyfriends' notes from his book into hers. She was surprised to see that there were a lot of them and knowing her boyfriend the notes would all be correct.

Well…he wasn't going to be wrong when it came to potions.

**20th September**

Dear my beautiful Cassi,

I hope you started your year of well, without me.

I have been busy with errands from _him_ but don't you worry. Even though I can not tell you what I have been doing I can tell you I am safe and fine, if just a bit tired.

I'm missing you and your gentle kisses.

All my love,

**_22nd September _**

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_I'm glad to hear you are well and I will of course understand that you can not tell me what you are up to. _

_I'm just lucky he hasn't required anything for me to do yet. _

_The year has started off fine, but I am feeling lonely. Regulus has distanced himself again. _

_I'm missing you too. I love you. _

_Cassi Black x _

**28th October**

Dear my beautiful Cassi,

I apologise for not being there with you. If only you had been born a year earlier!

I have not had an errand this month but I have been trying to work on opening an apothecary.

Hopefully this quest will so well and then we can run a business together.

Remember to not do a fifth year faint!

All my love,

_**30th October** _

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_I am definitely not going to faint again so stop reminding me of it! _

_I do really love the apothecary idea and I would really enjoy us working together, just think of all the benefits. _

_I forgive you for not being here with me and I can't wait to see you and your sexy hair again. Nobody can compare in this school to your hair. _

_Happy Halloween! _

_I love you, _

_Cassi Black x _

**22nd November**

Dear my beautiful Cassi,

I hope you are well and not becoming more stressed as the N.E.W.T year goes on. I would have probably cracked if you had not been there.

_He _made me use the spell for the first time, and I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I do not wish to keep it a secret from you.

I really hated it. Even though I was straight-faced outside I was crying on the inside. It was only a young boy.

I feel guilty and feel I don't deserve the innocent you.

All my love,

**_24th November_**

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_Don't feel guilty and don't you dare think you don't deserve me! _

_I'm not entirely innocent and you know it, the proof is on my arm. And if you had not have done it, he would have made it much worse for you and the boy. _

_I'm quite annoyed with school at the moment as Dumbledore seems to be keeping a close eye on me more often and he's announced another Christmas ball! _

_I'm not going this year though with some stupid boys, I want to go with you and only you, so I'm not going to bother to go. _

_Missing and loving you, _

_Cassi Black x _

**21st December**

Dear my beautiful Cassi,

I wish you a lovely Christmas and your present is attached to this letter.

Enjoy yourself if you can this year, even if it means going to the Christmas ball.

And with Dumbledore please be careful, you don't want to reveal yourself.

Merry Christmas.

All my love,

**_23rd December_**

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_Thank you for your gift and I shall open it tomorrow before the ball, as I will go for you. _

_You will also find your present attached to this letter and I do hope you like it. It wasn't easy to find but I know that you should like it. _

_Enjoy yourself and I will be careful around Dumbledore. _

_Merry Christmas to you too. _

_Love you, _

_Cassi Black x _

**23rd January**

Dear my beautiful Cassi,

Thank you very much for my present. Where did you find it? It is one of the rarest potions books in history!

I've read it through twice already.

I hope you enjoyed yourself at the ball and hopefully the male specimen kept their hands to themselves.

I've done a few more tasks but have not come to any harm.

All my love,

**_25th January_**

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_Merlin, thank you so much for the present. The necklace was beautiful, I wore it to the ball and practically all the female population glared at me in jealousy! _

_I'm glad you are enjoying the book and a girl must always keep certain things secret… _

_The ball was good, but it would have been better if you were there with me. _

_I'm glad you're all right and as per usual I am missing you. _

_Love you, _

_Cassi Black x _

(I'm sorry readers but please imagine more letters as I have run out of ideas now…don't harm me. It's now May and Severus did not reply to her March letter.)

**_24th May _**

_Dear my handsome Severus, _

_Why haven't you replied yet? Are you busy with him? _

_Please tell me. _

_Love you, _

_Cassi Black x _

**_24th June_**

_Dear Severus, _

_You're really starting to worry me now Severus. You haven't replied to my letters and I don't know if you're okay! _

_Please write back! _

_Love you, _

_Cassi Black x _

**_19th July _**

_Severus, _

_I'm worried Severus! Please tell me if you are okay! _

_Cassi Black _

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 7 =D <strong>

**I must admit I'm not very keen on this chapter, but I had to get her last year out of the way quickly so I could focus more on Cassi and Severus in their relationship and their trials. **

**I do hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**Next chapter you will find out what has happened to Severus x **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but dad is nagging about revision, but I have managed to find time to update this x **

**The rating has now changed to M, but it is not over graphic, it is only because some of the issues are delicate, if you do not like some parts please do not read! **

**Thank you to all the people that have reviewed and have added this story to their favs or alerts =D you make me so happy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M due to the topic of abuse<strong>

**Chapter 8 **

The graduation day came and went, but Cassi was too much of a nervous wreck and too paranoid to enjoy the day.

She could hardly sleep and all she wanted to know was where Severus was and if he was safe.

She loved him a lot and she didn't know what she would do without him, as he had always been there, since they had become friends, in the moments she needed him. The moment she got home she would be looking for Severus.

**Regulus Pov **

He knew something was terribly wrong with his sister.

He just didn't know what.

For the past couple of months she had not received any letters, but she had continued to send hers anyway. And he had become confused because of it.

He was definitely worried. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone and she had even stopped talking to the teachers.

He slipped into the Slytherin common room, without anyone noticing and proceeded to sneak his way up the stairs and into his sister's dormitory.

There was nothing that he could see from first glance and when nothing caught his eye, he kneeled down next to his sister's trunk and started to scavenge through it.

And then he found it, a small bunch of letters at the bottom.

In curiosity he opened them and began to read through the parchments.

That was why she was worried. Severus was not replying back to her letters, although he had…until March.

Regulus couldn't help but feel a bit worried about this too. Severus had even admitted to him that he wouldn't do anything to harm his sister as he loved her, so he must have had a good reason to stop replying.

It was too late when he realised his sister would be returning any minute, as he heard a gasp come from the doorway.

He looked up and scolded himself mentally, he was such an idiot. He knew he should have hurried up.

His sister was stood in the doorway, looking at him, her wide eyes rimmed red. She had been crying.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly whispered, shocked.

He tried to splutter out an answer and her face quickly took on an expression of anger.

She stormed over to him and he quickly tried to get away.

"What are you doing? Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed.

He managed to escape the room and narrowly missed a transfiguration textbook hitting his head.

He heard the slam of the door to her dormitory, and it echoed through the common room.

When he entered he was lucky that many students had already made their way down to the Hogwarts Express, so only a few looked in his direction suspiciously.

**Severus Pov**

He groaned from his position on the floor of his childhood home, Spinners End.

His wand was hidden and locked in his father's safe, leaving him disarmed and vulnerable.

The dark mark on his arm had burned many times since his father had somehow managed to kidnap him and he knew that the moment he went back the dark lord would not be happy with him, not in the slightest.

A dark, drunk chuckle came from the corner of the room and he looked up weakly to see that his father had a letter in his hand.

Severus's heart practically stopped in his chest.

Cassiopeia.

That letter had been the fourth letter that had arrived for him since his father had caught him and she sent one every month.

His father would torture him by reading the letters out and each time she would become more desperate to know where he was.

If his calculations were correct, even in his weakened state, then it was now July. He closed his eyes in pain.

He had missed her graduation ceremony.

"Sheee didn't puuuut 'I love youuuu…'" his father slurred with an evil grin on his face as he then began to read out the very short letter.

And before Severus could even mutter the word 'stop' his father has chucked the letter in the fire, the letter receiving the fate that the other had also got.

"I wonderrrrr if yoooour littlee giiiirlfrieend willll beee upset thaaaat yooou haveee not reeeplied agaaaain," his father taunted, still slurring out most of his words.

Severus tried his best to ignore them and tried his best to crawl over to the small fire in the fireplace and take out the letter, but his father did not approve of this.

He stumbled up, but still managed to kick him in the ribs, and make him hear a crack.

Severus groaned in pain and attempted to curl into a ball, as his father continued to kick him.

For the past months Severus had gained many bruises, cuts, fractures and broken bones.

He hadn't been able to recover from any of them.

"Staaay, stiiil yoooou freeeak!" his father roared drunkenly, still kicking him.

In attempt to draw him away from the pain he closed his eyes and imagined Cassi's smiling face, and her telling him that she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Severus ='( <strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter and sorry it was not as long. The next one will be longer as Cassi and Severus re-unite! YAY! **

**Hope to update soon! **

**~Dark Angel 792~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter and I hope my readers enjoy it! **

**Rated M: for attempted rape and abuse. Please do not read if you do not like. **

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

><p><strong>Cassi Pov <strong>

On the train journey home she stayed silent and avoided any contact with other students, including her brother. She knew her brother only was looking out for her, but her letters were between her and Severus, no one else.

Regulus kept trying to apologise for reading through her letters but because she was still sore about it she stared out the window, blanking him.

He soon stopped attempting to apologise, but he whispered in her ear, "I don't blame you for ignoring me sis. I love you."

He then stopped talking to her, but he placed her on his lap and hugged her closely to his chest.

She didn't pull away, and she whispered back, "I love you too."

She didn't think her twin had heard her until he hugged her even tighter.

The train arrived at King's Cross Station and she and Regulus stepped off the train and apparated home in silence. They had said what they needed on the train.

It was the closest they had been in months.

They appeared with a pop in their living room and to their shock everyone was waiting in there; their mother, father, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and much to her horror, the dark lord.

She quickly scrambled herself into a deep bow and when Regulus finally managed to get over his shock he did the same.

"Stand," the dark lord's cold voice ordered.

She and Regulus did as they were instructed. She dared herself to look into the dark lord's eyes and immediately regretted it. The only emotion she saw in his startling red eyes was anger.

Before she could think about defending herself he had yelled "CRUCIO!"

She fell to the floor screaming in agony. It felt like millions of red hot knives were being embedded into her skin and more screams released themselves from her throat.

Regulus stood frozen in fear looking down at her, Narcissa and her father had to look away, her mother stood looking emotionless and Bellatrix and Lucius looked fascinated as she continued to scream and convulse on the floor.

The spell was finally released and the dark lord spat above her, "Where is Severus?"

She gasped for breath before she replied hesitantly, "I don't know, my lord."

"Crucio!"

The overwhelming pain came back and she screamed again and again as she clawed at the carpets to try and find relief from the pain. The pain lifted and she panted helplessly on the floor as streams of tears fell from her eyes.

"WHERE IS SEVERUS?"

"I don't know!" she finally managed to cry in fear of being crucioed again. "I truly don't know."

She closed her eyes, awaiting the curse, but it never came.

There were sweeps of cloaks as people left the room, including Regulus, although his steps were very hesitant and shaky. She thought that everyone had left here shaking uncontrollably but realised she was not alone when cold, skeleton hands pulled her up roughly and then she was face to face with the dark lord once more.

"Your task is to find him," the dark lord ordered.

She could only nod in reply. Then he did something that he tried to do on the first day she saw him. He dived into her memories.

He saw her fifth birthday where Regulus had accidentally broken her leg, her being spun round by Sirius after his first year, being sorted into Slytherin, meeting Severus, the Christmas ball, their promise, their letters…..

She pushed him out of her mind with a yell and she went backwards into the bookshelf. The dark lord smiled eerily at her and he chuckled darkly before he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

She sat down on the armchair and placed her head in her hands as more tears leaked from her eyes. She knew the consequence of hiding their relationship from the dark lord and for giving into the 'weakness' called love.

Also there was the problem of if she failed her task; it would most likely result in her death.

She brainstormed in her mind what she would do and then just as her family came back into the room she apparated out of the house. The only logical place where she could of where Severus could be was his childhood home, which still belonged to his father.

Spinners End.

**Severus Pov **

His father was currently passed out drunk so Severus remained on the floor, trying to use a bit of wand less magic to heal himself, but he was too weak.

His eyes were beginning to close but opened sharply when he heard the sound of apparating outside the house.

He stared frozen at the door and watched as the handle went down, but barely as his father had locked the door.

He then heard the swish of a wand and the door was slowly pushed open and who he saw sent his heart racing.

_No! She couldn't be here… it wasn't safe! _He thought loudly in his head.

However, she had seemed to grow more beautiful since the last time he had seen her, but he couldn't focus on that now.

She noticed him on the floor and gasped. She hurried over to him, panic clearly written on her face. But she quickly kneeled down next to him to wave her wand over his body and he felt his pain slowly fading. But what surprised him the most was that she wasn't saying a word, he smiled as best he could, she had learned non-verbal magic.

He looked into her gentle dark brown eyes and went to say thank you but he never got the chance as his face fell in horror. His father was standing behind her.

He tried to warn her but he was too slow as his father backhanded her across her left cheek and she fell to the floor in pain, her wand left her grip and all the pain flooded back to his body and he yelled out.

His voice went hoarse from the yell and he couldn't move as his body screamed in protest, so he could only watch wide-eyed as his father grabbed Cassi's hair and pulled her up roughly, making her whimper and for her hands to jolt up to his to try and get his hands to release her hair.

His father only knotted his hand in her hair even more, and pulled at it again.

"So this is your witch girlfriend, freak?" his father yelled, no longer sounding drunk, as he smelled her hair.

"Get off!" she protested and tried to squirm out of his grip but with his free hand he punched her hard in the neck, making her knees collapse and her to fall slightly limp.

"How'd you get a hot freak girlfriend, eh, son? You done it with her yet?" he sneered.

Severus could barely bring the energy to shake his head.

His throat felt all scratchy and if he tried to say anything it would practically be impossible to hear him.

This time his father smelled Cassi's neck and he chuckled darkly. Cassi screamed when his father bit into her neck, hard enough to draw blood.

"No!" he yelled, although to the others it was merely a pathetic whisper.

His father just smirked at him as he stated, "I'll show you what you are missing son."

He froze in fear and tried to yell "don't touch her!" but it again came out as a pathetic whisper.

Cassi screamed her loudest as his father threw her onto the nearby table, so she was unwillingly facing his father.

Blood slowly trailed down her neck and Severus was tortured with the remembrance of when his mother looked like that several years ago.

His father advanced on Cassi and his lips smashed onto hers. She punched him repeatedly in the chest as an attempt to get his father off.

Severus couldn't just lay there. He attempted to stand slowly but his broken leg meant a huge shooting pain shot up his leg and he collapsed ungracefully back to the floor with a yell of pain.

He looked back up to see his father had hold of both Cassi's wrists with one hand to stop her hitting him and his other hand was scrunching up her skirt and raising it up.

He closed his eyes in despair.

He was meant to be protecting her, but he felt useless as he could do noting but lay there. He couldn't stop the woman he loved from being raped by his father.

Her skirt was now around her waist and her long slim legs were kicking madly. She finally managed to get her wrist free and she pushed it forward to punch his father as she screamed, "NO!"

Then, before his eyes, a green jet of light erupted from her hand and hit his father's chest, sending him flying backwards and landing on the floor, unmoving and lifeless.

She had killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was awkward for me to write… <strong>

**I'm not used to writing anything like this…at all. **

**Please review me your thoughts! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is chapter 10 my loyal readers! **

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed or added this story to your favs or alerts. I love you all! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

**Cassi Pov **

She remained on the table, tears falling from her wide eyes and guilty flooding her thoughts. She had killed someone. She had killed.

Her hand covered her mouth in shock and then she decided to quickly hurry off the table and knelt by Severus again, hugging him closely.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't defend you," he whispered weakly. "I love you. I should have been able to protect you."

She shook her head against his chest in response. "Don't you dare think that Severus. I'm sorry I didn't find you quicker," she stuttered. "I should have….. I'm so sorry!"

They then just lay there together, hugging each other closely for comfort. She didn't move until she knew that Severus had fallen asleep from weakness and much pain.

She looked around for her wand and the guilt immediately rushed back when she saw the body of her boyfriend's father, her wand close next to him.

Sure, he had spent months torturing his only child and he had been attempting to rape her, but she had still taken away a life.

She trembled as she drew closer to the body but she managed to grab her wand in a shaky grip and then she crawled back over to Severus.

She pulled up the sleeve of her top which was a dark purple in colour and pressed her wand to the dark mark, which proceeded to burn before settling down. She had just informed the dark lord where she was and she hoped he would come quickly.

When he arrived, she had not expected him to arrive so quickly so she jumped, and especially did not expect the dark lord to have the back up of Lucius Malfoy.

The dark lord looked at the dead body of Severus's father, Severus's unconscious body and the bloodied bite mark on her neck and grinned. He finally turned to her, who was steel kneeling next to Severus's sleeping body. Lucius simply looked gob smacked.

The dark lord pointed his wand at her, and she closed her eyes. She already knew the spell he was about to cast on her.

"Legilimens!" he yelled.

Her emotions were everywhere so she couldn't put up a protective barrier in her mind. The dark lord delved into her mind and looked at the scenes which happened after she had seen Severus on the floor as soon as she opened the door. She tried to ignore the sick actions that had nearly taken place on the table and then she saw the scene from where she had killed Severus's father.

The scene where she had killed a man with her bare hands. She had used wand-less magic for the first time… and it had been the killing curse.

The images finally disappeared and when she opened her eyes she saw a smirking dark lord and a very shocked looking Lucius Malfoy.

"I knew I did not make a mistake by accepting you into my ranks, Miss Black. You are a very powerful asset," he sneered. He looked again at the body of Severus's father before saying, "Congratulations on your first kill _Cassiopeia. _I will see you at the next at the next meeting."

With a click of his spiny fingers she and Severus were transported back to her living room, and she saw the face of her brother before she passed out.

Several days had passed and Cassi remained silent and withdrawn, only kneeling next to Severus who remained on bed rest to recover.

She still felt guilty over killing someone and she couldn't forgive herself for doing it, no matter if it was incidental or not.

She had only talked to Severus since their return and he kept trying to tell her it wasn't her fault and that no matter what he still loved her. She trusted him about the fact that he loved her, but no matter what he said she knew the death was her fault. She shouldn't have put herself in such a vulnerable situation.

Severus had just fallen asleep due to him having to re-take some of his recovery potions and some of the side effects were drowsiness and sleepiness.

She kissed his forehead before leaving the room and quietly closing the door as to not alert her family that she had left Severus's room.

Apart from when she was in the company of Severus, and the rare times she talked to Regulus, she wanted to be alone and she had managed to do well so far.

She turned to sneak her way to her room and came face to face with Bellatrix. Her luck, if she had even called it that, had run out.

Cassi tried to just walk past her but Bellatrix grabbed her arm in a vice grip and her long nails dug into Cassi's skin making her wince in pain. Bellatrix did not say one word until Cassi was thrown into the crazy woman's bedroom and Bellatrix had magically locked and sound-proofed the room.

Bellatrix then looked at her, her dark eyes fiery and her dark curls seemed to copy her anger. She stormed forward, grabbed Cassi's top collar and pulled them nose to nose, and Cassi could feel Bellatrix's breath against her face.

"I want to be proud of you," Bellatrix sneered. "You killed someone for the first time with wandless magic and it was a filthy, disgusting muggle."

When Bellatrix had finished the sentence a wand was digging into her neck.

"But I can't!" Bellatrix spat in her face, "You have bought on the attention of the dark lord and this makes me beyond angry Cassiopeia! He is MINE!"

Cassi stood stunned as Bellatrix breathed heavily from her yelling.

Bellatrix was attracted to the dark lord?

Cassi had to hold back from retching or gagging. If Bellatrix wanted him she could bloody well have him! Cassi definitely didn't.

"I don't want the attention or interest of the dark lord," she replied to Bellatrix, who then only proceeded to look at her in disbelief. "I didn't want to kill Severus's father and I don't want to be a death eater!"

Bellatrix slammed her hand over Cassi's mouth and glared.

"Don't say such things. You _are_ a loyal follower of the dark lord but all _I _want is for you to stop getting the attention of the dark lord. I've been in the ranks longer than you and he hasn't looked at me twice!"

Cassi didn't say anything as her cousin had got a crazed look in her eye and if Cassi said anything that Bellatrix did not want than she was probably going to be killed.

Cassi nodded under her cousin's stern glare.

Bellatrix grinned and hugged her, "Good girl!"

The enchantments were then removed and then Cassi hurried as fast as she could into her own bedroom.

She sat on the floor next to her bed and put her head in her hands.

Bellatrix would surely harm her is she didn't get her way and Cassi had no clue as to how to stop the dark lord giving her attention.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 completed readers! <strong>

**Not much Cassi and Severus, but there is more of Severus in the next chapter and we all want that! =D **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to know if this story is going well and if you're enjoying it….. **

**Anyway have a good Easter! **

**~Dark Angel 792~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay my loyal readers xx I am currently in the middle of studying for my last year of GCSE's x I have done 5 exams already and I have 5 more to go. **

**This may be the only update for about 3-4 weeks so apologies if I do not update xx **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited and alerted =) **

**Anyway on with Chapter 11 of Cassi Black! **

**WARNING: Not sure if this chapter is M rated but it does contain some sexual references and activity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

Several days had passed and her boyfriend was up and walking, although it was slightly slower than normal.

Bellatrix hadn't approached her again but she was, however, thrown the occasional glare, which Cassi just ignored as usual.

The dark lord hadn't called on either her or Severus and they were both happy about this. They both did not like taking on the dark errands they were given, and when they were performed they would feel sick with themselves.

They did know that although they had this break from errands, they knew it would not last much longer as death eaters were being caught and taken to Azkaban more frequently now there was a group called The Order of the Phoenix.

But she and Severus were willing to make the most of their time together without the dark lord's interference.

They were both currently in his temporary room in 12 Grimmauld Place (they were living there until Severus managed to fully sort out his home at Spinners End).

They were on the bed reading, and changing with a lot of notes and corrections, a brand new potions book. They were working intently on it but it seemed Severus was going to continue to be distracted as he kept running his hands through her hair.

She had to hold back a moan. It felt wonderful and now he was succeeding in making her distracted.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Getting bored, Severus?" she teased.

He smirked at her and ran his fingers though her hair again, that time a bit harder. She definitely could not hold back a moan.

Because of her position of being sat in between his legs snugly it was easy for what Severus did next. He nipped gently at her neck, the side that his father had bitten. She didn't tense up as she knew that this was her boyfriend's way of saying he was sorry. He had said it before but it made him uncomfortable to openly say sorry, so it didn't happen often.

She moaned again as Severus a _very _sensitive spot on her neck. She felt Severus smirk against her neck…he was having fun with this.

Two could play at that game.

With her right hand she gently and slowly moved it up to her boyfriend's inner thigh. His ministrations stopped as he tensed slightly. As she neared closer to 'little Severus' she heard him moan in anticipation.

She grinned. She tried to test it by going slightly higher but he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him and in his deep black eyes she saw love, lust and excitement.

Her eyes rested on his lips at several occasions as they stared at each other. She hadn't kissed her boyfriend since she had been heading toward her final year at Hogwarts. That had been almost a year ago.

She couldn't help herself and she wasn't going to deny it. She leant forward and kissed him. Severus reacted immediately. He grabbed her face and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

She swivelled round so her whole body was facing him and she threw her arms around his neck and her fingers locked in his shoulder length, black hair which she loved.

She was somehow on top of him a minute later and Severus's tongue went along her bottom lip, begging for her to open up to him.

She complied and his tongue slipped in. Their tongues swirled together as their hands began to wander. They pulled away to catch their breath for a few seconds.

"Wow…" she finally uttered, gobsmacked.

Severus nodded his head in agreement before his lips smashed onto hers again. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip but this time her tongue entered his mouth.

His taste was…weird. She could taste chocolate, but she could also taste some of his potions he was taking for recovery.

Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on her boyfriend's black shirt. She wanted to feel her skin against his. She managed to unbutton all of the buttons before Severus realised what she was doing. Her hands felt along her boyfriend's smooth chest, making him moan loudly.

They stopped kissing for a few seconds so Severus could discard his top and place it next to the bed.

She stopped to take in her boyfriend's body. He was still skinny as he was recovering from the effects of his father but he was lean and had muscles that were perfect in her eyes.

They started to kiss passionately again and Severus was tugging at the bottom of her shirt so he could try and take it off.

They gasped for breath as they separated again and she took of her shirt so her upper body was only covered by her green lacy bra.

She just managed to see her boyfriend harden in front of her as he took in what she had just uncovered with lust-filled eyes. He grabbed her hips as she straddled his waist and they began making out again.

She couldn't help but throw her head back and groan as he gently grasped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them. Her nipples hardened as they became sensitive to the touch and the silk of her bra rubbed against them making her moan again.

Her hand had gone down to go and undo Severus's zipper to his trousers.

The door banged open.

"Severus, - HOLY SHIT!"

She spun round horrified to see her brother standing in the doorway, his hand over his eyes but his mouth open in shock.

She grabbed her shirt and yanked it back on while Severus did the same as they scrambled off the bed.

Regulus peered through his fingers to see if they were dressed and when he noticed they were fully clothed he pulled his hand away. Cassi saw that her twin's face was bright red.

"Umm…" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "I didn't know….I'm sorry…uh…"

Cassi also went an even brighter red and covered her cheeks with her hands. Her twin was never meant to see her like that!

"You wanted me?" Severus asked, already sounding like he hadn't been thoroughly snogged. He was such a lucky git.

"Yeah," her twin replied slowly, "the dark lord has asked for you."

Cassi tensed but Severus remained relaxed. "Now?" he asked.

Regulus nodded and Severus did the same. "I'll go now then."

Before he left the room he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she could even say 'Be careful'. She had a bad feeling about this, and she only hoped it was just her being paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 finished! <strong>

**Sorry for the lack of plot in this chapter but I wanted to have some loving between Cassi and Severus =) **

**Hope you enjoyed! :3 **

**~ Dark Angel 792 ~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! **

**My exams are now over until I begin college so I should be able to update more often, YAY! ;) **

**x Thanks to any who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Muck love to you all x**

**If you recognise I do not own… if I did own the world of Harry Potter I would not need to put my imagination into the stories :( **

**Enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><strong>Severus POV <strong>

He began walking to the meeting room, admittedly a bit embarrassed. His face did not portray his embarrassment over the fact that he had a problem in his nether regions. His and Cassi's little session in his room had made him more excited then he wanted to admit.

He only hoped the look of the dark lord's face got rid of the tent in his trousers.

As he neared the room he walked past Bellatrix, who immediately noticed his problem, and then proceeded to give him a look of utter loathing. Severus had a feeling it wasn't because he had got a hard on over Bellatrix's little cousin.

Bellatrix had obviously just come out of a meeting with the dark lord as her face was flushed. It had not taken a genius to figure out that Bellatrix had a crush on the dark lord, even her husband, Rodolphus, knew this. Her upper lip curled in anger at him before she stormed off.

He was now extremely curious about what the dark lord had spoken to her about.

He knocked on the door of the meeting room and as it opened a red faced Rodolphus Lestrange angrily walked past.

"Severus," the dark lord spoke in his chilling tone, "Enter."

Severus entered the room and the door shut behind him with a bang that resounded around the room.

"Did I interrupt something _important _Severus?"

He almost blushed but managed to hold it back easily. "Nothing is as important as you my lord," he replied as he bowed down in front of the dark lord and kissed the hem of his robes as every death eater had been instructed.

The dark lord smirked evilly, and this made Severus wonder what he had just walked into.

"In your case Severus, no."

Severus could not stop the look of confusion from spreading across his face. "My lord?"

"This task was meant to be for Bellatrix and Rodolphus, but they are… incapable of going through with my task."

That cleared something up with him; it explained why Bellatrix had been more hostile to him than usual out in the hallway and why Rodolphus had looked so angry. Although many thoughts were bottling around his head he remained silent.

The dark lord spoke, "I want you and Cassiopeia to provide me with an heir."

Severus failed to remain impassive. His eyes widened and he looked at the dark lord alarmed. Before he could say anything the dark lord continued.

"I don't want a biological heir; I want two of my followers to produce a child, who I can magically bind to be my heir. My heir will stand by my side as I take over the wizarding world."

Severus was absolutely horrified by the idea, but he knew he would not be able to refuse, unless he said he was infertile. However that idea would cause problems and be difficult to explain if he and Cassi wanted to have a child, and he knew she wanted a child.

He could only nod and say, "I understand, my lord."

The dark lord grinned. "I knew you would understand, Severus. However, I think it would be of interest to me if I had Cassiopeia's view as well."

He proceeded to press his dark mark, specifically calling for Cassi.

Severus heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and heard her quickly catch her breath before he knocked. The door swung open for her and she automatically bowed down.

He could only watch as the dark lord explained to Cassi the whole idea and he was impressed when his girlfriend's face remained expressionless, but he could see the horror in her beautiful eyes. The dark lord seemed oblivious to the inner turmoil.

"Now, there are some final points," the dark lord stated, almost happily. The idea that the dark lord seemed almost happy was really off-putting and Severus swore he saw Cassi cringe out of the corner of his eye. "I want a positive test by Halloween."

Severus just managed to hold in his gasp. Halloween? That was only 2 months away!

Cassi was also shocked and she went to open her mouth in protest but the look the dark lord sent her silenced her immediately.

The dark lord then held out two silver cups, filled with an orange liquid. Severus had to look away from the contents of the cups. He was an expert in potions and he had known what the contents were straight away.

The fertility potion. The potion was used for people who were fertile, but the chance of contraception was much higher. If made well the fertility potion could boost the chances of pregnancy up to 98%.

Cassi had also been good at potions due to his help and he could see that she knew what the silver cups contained.

"You will drink the potion in these cups to show me you are loyal to this task."

Severus took the cup which was in his direction and Cassi managed to take hers, even with her shaking hands. They both drank the foul tasting liquid before handing the dark lord the cups.

"You have two months," the dark lord ordered coldly. "Fail and you will suffer the consequences. When the presence of a child is confirmed, Cassiopeia will be excused from my tasks to keep my heir safe. You may leave."

Cassi was quick to bow deeply and leave the room and he followed quickly after. She didn't turn round to acknowledge him as they made their way up the stairs.

Why wasn't she talking to him?

He grabbed her wrist gently and she spun round, her other hand raised about to hit him before he managed to grab that one as well.

She realised what she had been about to do and hugged him tightly in apology, sobbing very gently into his chest.

"I'm sorry Severus," she hiccupped.

He hugged her back closely and tried to soothe her awkwardly.

"This isn't how I wanted my first child," she said helplessly, grabbing and fisting her hands in his shirt.

"I didn't want it like this either, my love."

Severus did not want to be forced into having his first child, especially by the dark lord so he could take their innocent child to manipulate them as soon as they were out the womb.

The idea disgusted him and he did not want his child, daughter or son, to live a life like that.

Not that the dark lord would accept a daughter as an heir. He would only accept a son, or they would fail.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! I'd love to know what you think :) **

**~Dark Angel 792~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh dear! It's been well over a month :O I'm sooooo sorry! **

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews and favourited and alerted my story This is very much appreciated! **

**Here is chapter 13! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cassi Pov <strong>

A few days had passed since the meeting and as much as Cassi hated herself for it, she avoided Severus as much as possible. She had to have time. Time was the one of the only things left that she was clinging to.

She did really want a child, but not like this.

For the first day since the meeting, she had refused to come out of her room, although Severus and Regulus tried everything verbally to get her to leave. She knew she was being selfish, as she was not the only one in the predicament, but she simply wanted time on her own.

The second day she did not leave her room either. It wasn't until the fourth day that she left, and it was through not a first action of her own.

Severus had used 'Bombarda' to break the lock of her door (it had been reinforced with magic so Alohomora would not work on it) and he came in looking angry. She had only ever seen him angry with the marauders.

When he had entered she had been sat with her knees tucked into her chest, face pale and drawn from no sleep and not eating. She was wearing her black, silk, knee-length nightdress, and this only made her look paler.

Severus fixed the lock, before locking the door with his own spell and then silenced the room so nobody from the outside could hear.

Her eyes widened in fear from the intense look in his eyes. What was he going to do?

He stormed over to the bed and raised his hand. She closed her eyes in horror and turned her head away.

He grabbed her chin roughly and to her shock and surprise he kissed her passionately. She didn't kiss back.

Severus got on the bed beside her and hugged her to his chest closely. Tears threatened to fall and she let them pass freely. She hugged him back and cried into his neck.

He did not say anything as he continued to hold her.

It wasn't until about 10 minutes later did Severus speak.

"It'll be okay," he muttered re-assuring into her ear. "Everything will be fine. Just don't avoid me anymore."

She nodded numbly. As much as she knew that what he said was not true, she couldn't help but want to believe him. When the time came they would make having a child work.

Severus finally pulled away from her and he lifted her into his arms. She let out a small squeak when he began walking without letting her down.

He managed to open her bathroom door with one hand and then he gently placed her down on the bathroom floor, she wobbled unsteadily as she had not used her legs a great deal since she had been hiding in her room.

He kissed her on the forehead as he whispered, "You go take a hot bath…"

He shook his head at her greasy and dirty black hair and she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. "…and wash you hair, while me and your brother will get you something to eat."

The guilt quickly settled in again. She had forgotten about her brother, the brother who always attempted to be there, no matter what. And that was how she repaid him.

"I would like to see my brother, please," she muttered sadly.

"Would you like to see him now or after your bath?" Severus replied.

"Now."

He nodded and left the room to get him.

Only a little while later she heard footsteps running toward her room and then her brother was at the doorway, looking into the room like he couldn't believe that it was true she was standing there, and not in her bed.

She ran into his arms and hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry," she began sincerely. "I'm sorry for ignoring you!"

For a few seconds Regulus did not say or do anything. She was beginning to worry that her stupidity had cost her relationship with her brother until she felt something hit her hair.

Her brother was crying.

"You know you can talk to me anytime Cassi. Don't push me or Severus away again, we both love you so much."

Her tears fell again. "I love you both so much too."

She stayed in her brothers arms for a bit longer before she embarrassedly pushed him away.

"I better take a bath…"

Her brother laughed and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and told her he would get her some food before leaving her to her bath.

She got some fresh clean clothes out of her cupboard and began running her bath. Normally her parents would have called their house elf, Kreacher, to do such a task. She didn't bother calling on him as she didn't want to bother the elf who adored her mother and father, and anyone who was a 'proper' pureblood.

She made the temperature of the water to her preference and she stripped off her nightgown and settled into the water with a moan. The warm water felt lovely against her skin. Why had she ignored this?

Cassi washed all the dirt and grime out of her hair and off her body. It felt absolutely lovely to be clean again. She got of the bath and she changed into her fresh clothes.

She styled her hair for the first time in days with her best Slytherin coloured hair clip and she put on her fitting black dress and remained barefooted to make her feel comfy.

"Stunning…"

She froze. The voice did not belong to Severus or Regulus. It was the voice that haunted her in her dreams. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to turn round, and then she wished she had done so quicker.

His cold hand trailed along the side of her neck and his long nails gently scratched her skin.

She tried not to cringe. She felt him lift up her hair which was overhanging from her clip and she heard him smell her hair.

Then both of his hands were on her neck and his body was close to her.

"I'm disappointed in your reaction to my task, Cassiopeia. If I do not see any progress I will have to take an heir from you by other means, and that will involve you, but not Severus."

She tensed. He couldn't possibly be thinking that she would do that with him!

"You will not get out of this task, unless it ends with your death."

She felt him grin evilly against her neck. His hand then grabbed her face and the other went around her waist aggressively. "I have many other death eaters that would be willing to do this task, but what would I gain from that when you and Severus are my two most powerful death eaters? I must have a powerful heir, and you are needed for that."

With that said he spun her around quickly and smashed his lips to hers before he disappeared in a mist of black smoke.

Her hand covered her mouth in horror and disgust. The dark lord had kissed her. The darkest man in the world since Grindelwald had kissed her. And if she didn't succeed in the task with Severus, something was going to happen that she would not be able to deal with.

The idea made her run to the toilet and empty her stomach of the little that was actually in there.

She cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth and sat shakily on the bed just as Severus and Regulus came in, laughing with each other and with trays in their hands.

Both were covered from head to toe in flour. They had obviously made the food themselves instead of leaving it to the trained house elves.

She put on a false smile to hide what happened. She didn't want to worry Severus anymore than she had that day.

As they were all eating Severus and Regulus told her all about what she missed, it wasn't really a lot. Though the most important thing that happened was some death eaters were sent on a task and had been surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix.

Bellatrix had been hurt quite badly.

"I think that now I'm feeling better, I will go see how Bella is doing," she explained after she had thanked her brother and boyfriend for the food.

Both immediately pulled a face.

"That might not be a good idea," her brother began, sounding quite nervous. "Since the dark lord chose you for a task over her, and I want to know what this task is by the way, she gets in a bad mood whenever your name is mentioned. Some poor house elves are no longer with us due to her frustrations."

Cassi groaned in despair and annoyance. Nothing was being made easy for her.

Downstairs she heard Bellatrix yell "Avada Kedavra!" and she knew that a house elf had just perished.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay! Hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**Please review :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the very long wait for this chapter, but now that the holidays have started I should be able to upload more chapters, unless work give me long hours – ugh :/**

**Thanks to those who have stuck to this story and those who have left reviews, alerted and added to favourites. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Severus POV**

Two weeks had quickly passed and it was now nearing the beginning of October, and that meant his and Cassi's deadline of Halloween was just a month away. The dark lord had wanted a definite pregnancy by then, meaning that the time boundaries for their task were becoming more restrained, and if no action was taken between them now it would most likely be too late.

Luckily since Cassi had locked herself in her room she had no longer avoided anyone, with the exception of Bellatrix and the dark lord. Both were obvious as to why.

He and Cassi had been sent on several missions as the dark lord always seemed to know that they had not attempted to take on his task as of yet.

Merlin must have hated him to make him suffer like this, as the tasks he and Cassi were being given were cold, gruesome and becoming more life-threatening. It was most probably a plan of the dark lords to make him want to get Cassi pregnant faster so she would not have to go on the dangerous missions. A plan for him to keep her safe.

And it was working too well.

He did not want Cassi to get hurt, but the only way the dark lord would refuse to send Cassi on the missions would be is she was pregnant with his heir.

There was a knock on his bedroom door and when he opened the door Cassi was waiting in the hallway, pale and in her death eater robes, indicating clearly she had just had a meeting. He stood to the side to allow her to enter the room and she sat on the bed.

"Is there a task we must do?" he questioned, reaching for his death eater robes which were behind the door. Cassi, however, stood and took his hand in her own, stopping him.

"Yes there is a task, but not for you my love," she whispered, worry on her face.

He looked at her confused.

"You're going alone?" he almost yelled.

Cassi turned her head away from him and rubbed her arm before replying, "Yes. The dark lord has given me the task of spying on the auror, Alastor Moody."

**Cassi POV**

"That's suicide!" he yelled in shock.

Alastor Moody was the most famous auror within the ranks of the ministry and had never yet failed in a task he had been given. Many death eaters had been caught and imprisoned in Azkaban because of him.

And if she was caught…

She knew immediately that Severus did not want her to go, but she had no choice as it was the dark lord's orders, and they were **never** refused.

"I have no choice," she muttered helplessly, willing the tears not to come.

Severus hugged her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. She groaned in pleasure. They had been so busy that she had not kissed him for what felt like ages. She had forgotten that his lips had always seemed to make her problems go away, but that day she did not feel this.

She kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"The task, if successful will last just over a week," she explained to him.

Even she had come to the conclusion that the dark lord was testing their very limits for the other task that was weighing on the back of their minds and completing the task was becoming harder and harder.

"But… what about-?" he began, but she cut him off.

"I don't know Severus. We'll have to plan something when I get back."

They truly needed to sort what they were going to do out, all she could remember was that warning she had received from the dark lord, and that being her fate, death or being forced by the dark lord, scared her to the very core.

Severus opened his mouth and she could see that on the tip of his tongue he wanted to ask _What if you don't come back? _

She kissed him lightly, her arms around his neck and his hugging her waist tightly.

"I love you," she stated, a tear slipping from her eye and down her cheek.

Severus looked like he was going to cry himself as he wiped her tear away with his thumb tenderly, and she had never seen him do so. She stroked his cheek before kissing him one last time.

She pulled out of his arms just in time for the portkey around her neck to activate.

Then she was gone.

**Regulus POV**

It had been 10 days since his sister had been sent on a seemingly impossible task, and his best friend, Severus, looked absolutely dreadful. He looked like he had not washed or slept for several days and with his normally pale skin he looked like death warmed over.

Regulus had tried to re-assure his friend, saying that Cassi was fine and that she was more than capable for the task, that she was fine as she had lasted that long and had not yet returned.

But no matter what he said, and he could see no matter how much Severus wanted to believe what he was hearing, he didn't. He went on about a bed feeling, continuously repeating that something bad would happen.

Regulus did not understand this way of thinking with Severus. His sister was strong. She would succeed with this task, no matter how impossible it seemed.

She had too, for him, and mainly for Severus as he did not want to see what Severus would be like if Cassi failed this task….


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter here for you all :D - felt really bad for the long wait so thought I'd type up this one as well :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Cassi POV**

It was her last night on the task and so far it had been very successful. Alastor Moody, although he looked complicated, actually wasn't. His daily routine was simple and was only interrupted whenever he was given an arrest to make.

She had followed him around the best she could while trying to keep discreet and undercover, and this was difficult as she couldn't exactly in the Leaky Cauldron or any place like that, as she could easily be noticed and discovered.

She had almost been caught several times, but due to quick disillusion charms she had just managed to remain secret. As it was the last day she was beginning to get excited for when her portkey would activate, sending her back and back to Severus.

She was currently following Moody, to see if she could get any last minute information to give to the dark lord. She was following him down an almost deserted Diagon Alley, and to her confusion he went in a different direction to his normal route. He had gone down a rarely used alley and that made Cassi hesitant in her next few steps.

If she followed him down the alley it would seem very suspicious, but what he would be doing could be crucial to give to the dark lord.

She took a deep breath before building up her courage to go down the alley.

The alley was clearly used rarely. It was dark with no lighting, damp and smelled like nothing she had never had smelled before. Her nose crinkled in disgust.

She kept a close eye ahead of her, watching where she was stepping while also keeping an eye on Moody, who looked to be in a hurry to get somewhere. This could be good, she though happily.

"STUPEFY!"

To her horror Moody suddenly stopped walking and spun round, sending the stupefy her way before she could even blink.

She was sent flying and as she landed her hood fell away revealing her face. She landed with a groan on her back, rocks digging in painfully through the clothing. Attempting to quickly scramble to her feet she was stopped by Moody's wand forcing her chin up.

She expected to see pure hatred in his eyes but to her surprise and amazement.

"Miss Black? I am surprised to find out you were the one following me, I expected a much more experienced death eater," he stated.

The only thing she could do was blink in response. Surely he should have just taken her to Azkaban, or even the order.

"You were very smart Miss Black, I only noticed I was being followed 2 days ago. So, how long have you actually been following me?"

She didn't answer momentarily refusing to answer the question. She had forgotten he had her by wand point until he pushed his wand deeper against the flesh of her chin. She hated being at a disadvantage like this, and saw no point in lying.

"10 days," she stuttered in reply, and she saw shock spread across his face.

"You managed to spy on me for 8 days and I didn't even notice?!" he yelled angrily.

His arm was now around her neck and his wand was now aimed at her forehead.

Apparently important aurors felt anger at realising they were not as good as they thought, she thought darkly.

Moody had been blinded by rage that he did not notice that she now had her wand aimed at his stomach as she wordlessly cast 'Everte Statum'. It was a second year spell that only caused a short burst of immense pain, but that was all she needed to make Moody stumble away from her and for her to get into a duelling position.

"Crucio!" she yelled trying to get the upper hand in the duel straight away. She normally was very hesitant to use that curse but she felt this was a life-death situation. But she underestimated how quickly Moody would recover from her first spell.

He blocked her spell with such ease that she was actually quite envious but the thought was quickly thrown aside when a curse was sent straight back at her. They were both throwing harmful hexes at each other, with both just managing to dodge.

It was made harder for them both as they both releasing spells non-verbally, so neither knew what the other was actually sending their way.

She had put up a 'protego' to protect herself with the ones she knew she was not going to be able to dodge, but her shield was getting weaker and weaker as she was. She had not slept for several days in fear of being caught and nervous about both of her tasks.

Moody sent another hex at her, but it was a colour she had never seen in a spell, it was black. To her absolute shock it shattered her protego shield and the hex hit her in the chest. She struggled to breath and collapsed to the floor, her hand grasping her throat. What spell had he used?

He approached her and with a flash of purple light a huge cut appeared across her chest, splitting her skin, which quickly began to bleed heavily. It was not Severus's 'sectumsempra' curse but it still caused a lot of pain.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she also struggled to breath from the earlier spell.

"You were a great opponent Miss Black. Obliviate."

She began to feel a tugging at her navel before it all turned black.

**Severus POV**

He, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix and the dark lord were waiting in the mission room, waiting for the portkey to bring Cassi back.

He had missed her terribly and could only hope that she had succeeded and it wasn't her dead body that would be brought back, or a letter indicating her Azkaban sentence.

A flash of blue illuminated the middle of the room and then there was a loud thud as her body hit the floor, but there was no groan or movement at all. He froze up. She couldn't be…..

The dark lord remained sat in his seat, waving his hand for Regulus and Narcissa to check for death, like he expected it. He remained stood there, completely frozen, while Narcissa ran forward to check her, and Bellatrix watching on grinning.

"She's only unconscious, but she is finding it very hard to breath and there is a large cut across her chest. She's lost a lot of blood."

Severus was only slightly relieved to hear this, she wasn't dead, but she was seriously injured.

Bellatrix looked disappointed at the news and quickly stormed out the room in anger.

Narcissa waved her wand over Cassi's cut and began to close up the cut, healing it, but he could still hear Cassi choking for air. He finally managed to run toward her and knelt next to his girlfriend, trying to find a way to help.

His presence seemed to cause her eyes to flutter open slightly and her eyes only rested on him. "I-I-It h-hurt-t-s," she managed to squeeze out in a rasping breath.

"I'll go get a potion," he replied shakily, trying to remain calm to help her the best he can.

She weakly grabbed his hand. "D-d-don-n't g-g-o."

Severus turned to Narcissa, but she immediately nodded. "I know what potion you need, I'll go get it for you."

She then ran out the same door that Bellatrix had moments earlier, and Regulus took Narcissa's spot. Narcissa seemed to only be gone for several seconds as she hurried back into the room, vial in her hands.

Passing it onto Severus he turned to Cassi, "Open your mouth love."

When she did he poured the potion into her mouth and massaged her throat allowing her to swallow. She took a deep clear breath as she felt the immediate effect and then she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"She'll be fine now," he stated, addressing the dark lord, who still looked impassive. "I'll take her to her room."

He went to lift her up but the dark lord raised a hand and Severus stopped what he was doing. He, Regulus and Narcissa all unwillingly stepped away from Cassi as the dark lord approached her form. Severus had to stop himself from protecting Cassi and the dark lord raised his wand at her.

"Legilimens!"

Only the dark lord could see her memories but when he came out of them he was obviously _very _displeased and angry.

"Crucio!" he screamed, and Regulus fell to the ground screaming.

"The whole 10 days of her task have been obliviated from her mind. She would have had useful information and now her task was pointless!" he yelled in rage, removing the spell from Regulus. He calmed before continuing, "That is… disappointing."

The dark lord glared at her still body, the only sign she was still alive was the movement of her chest.

"Take her Severus, and all of you get out of my sight!"

They were all quick to leave the room as the walls shook in his anger.

Severus carried Cassi to her bedroom and gently played her on the bed. Regulus stood in the doorway.

"What do you think her punishment will be?" Regulus asked, concern written all over his facial features.

He tried to hide the scared the look from his face as he replies, "I do not wish to think of it, whatever it is, it will surely not be pleasant."

Regulus pulled a face, before it softened as he looked at his sister. "She doesn't deserve to go through this. All of this over the influence of our family name. Black."


End file.
